When you Leave me Alone
by Miyabi Gokudera
Summary: Ceci est un OS sur Mammon et Belphégor asser déprimant, étant donné qu'il est plutôt court, j'ai peur de vous spoiler, alors je vais essayer de résumer en quelques mots: Un amour fort, mais la mort et la souffrance furent plus fortes que leur sentiments... OS asser déprimant, je l'ai classé en "M", à cause du langage d'un protagoniste et de la tournure de cet OS... Bonne lecture!


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Me revoici avec un One Shot asser... déprimant sur Mammon et Belphégor, un de mes couples préférés dans KHR! Je tenait à vous prévenir que si vous ne voulez pas ruiner votre bonne humeur, passer votre chemin, j'ai écris cet OS suite à une IMV sur ce couple et qui m'a rendue mélancolique...

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent hélas à Amano-Sama~! Si ils étaient miens l'histoire serait très différentes~ :bave et rougie: /SBARF/ Okay~, je me ressaisie! :toussote: J'espère en tout cas que cet OS vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des Review! Merci d'avance~~!

Belphégor se tenait debout, derrière lui, Mammon se tenait de dos par rapport au Prince, sa capuche sur ses cheveux, le sourire de Belphégor s'estompa légèrement en sentant que la violette s'éloignait, puis ses lèvres s'inversèrent lorsqu'elle disparue complètement... Oui, elle était complètement partie... Ce-jour fatidique resterait à jamais dans la mémoire du Prince Éventreur... Mammon se tenait debout sur cette falaise, admirant la mer qui était quelque peu agité et les rochers aiguisés qui se tenaient juste en dessous d'elle.

Ushi shi shi~ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mammon~?  
-…

Elle se tourna vers le blondinet et lui dit:

-Je suis désolé... je ne peu pas supporter ce fardeau plus longtemps...

-Hé~? fit-il avec un sourire amusé. De quoi parles-tu~?

-Colonello est mort pour me protéger... quel idiot... Il savait que je le ferais...

-Ushi shi shi~. De quoi parles-tu?

-Je suis désolé... Que je ferais ça.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière, la brise glacée caressa son visage, et ses mèches violettes dépassant de sa capuche volaient dans tout les sens, cette sensation si douce et apaisante s'estompa lorsque tout devint noir pour elle! Le blondinet s'approcha du rebord, la mer qui d'habitude si azur se colorait du sang du cadavre empalé de Mammon sur les pics rocheux, sous sa frange Belphégor écarquilla ses yeux, une larme coula d'elle-même contre sa joue, il jurerait qu'elle souriait, comme pour lui dire "_Ne pleures pas Bel_". D'autres larmes inondèrent les joues du Prince, il revoyait la jeune fille, ses sourires, sa peau si douce, son odeur, ses longs et soyeux cheveux violets, ses grands yeux violets cachés par sa capuche, la chaleur de son corps qui réchauffait son cœur meurtrit par la solitude. La seule qui l'ait réellement comprit. Tout venait de disparaître, son corps empalé se fit emporté par la marré haute, la tempête se déchaîna, dédiant un requiem à la Princesse du sang pur, le manteau à capuche de Mammon flotta. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Elle ne pouvait pas s'être suicidé. Leurs baisers amoureux, leurs étreintes où ils s'exprimaient leur plus profonds sentiments, ces mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais prononcé, des mots si simples qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit et que Belphégor dit alors:

Je t'aime...

Il ajouta alors:

Alors ne m'abandonne pas...

Silencieusement, alors que la tempête et la pluie se déchaînèrent, le blondinet pleurait la perte de la femme qui avait réussit à voler son cœur... Belphégor resta ainsi plusieurs jours et nuits, attendant que Mammon revienne, attendant qu'elle ne remonte de la falaise, c'était le genre de blague qu'elle aimait faire!

Ushi shi shi~ Ma princesse est toujours en vie.

Ce vide si intense, il se complaisait dans son mensonge, c'est pour quoi il ajouta:

Ushi shi shi~ Quand tu seras décidée à ne plus jouer l'idiote, rejoins-moi dans notre suite royal~.

Le Prince Éventreur retourna au manoir des Varia, trempés de la tête au pied, gelé et frigorifié, ayant passé quatre nuits et cinq jours sous le froid et la pluie, tout le monde fut surprit de le voir revenir... seul.

Bel-Senpai~! dit soudainement Fran. Vous vous êtes fais larguer nee~? ajouta-t-il en ne voyant pas sa binôme illusionniste.

-Ushi shi shi~ Elle va revenir... Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Bel-Senpai~, vous pleurez? Vous vous êtes vraiment fait larguer alors!

-Ushi shi shi~.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! hurla Squalo (devais-je le préciser à la lecture de son cris?). OU T'ETAIS PASSER ENFOIRE?! ET ELLE EST OU L'AUTRE?! gueula-t-il une décibel plus forte:

-Elle reviendra... Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Ushi shi shi~.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII! JE PIGE QUE DALLE! rétorqua de sa voix douce l'argenté. VOIIIIIIIIIIIII?! T'AS L'AIR BRÛLANT DE FIEVRE!

-C'est parsque tu gueule comme un veau Squalo~! rétorqua Fran de son masque d'indifférence qui fit hurler de rage le bras droit du Boss.

-Ushi shi shi...

A bout de force, le blondinet s'effondra au sol, Squalo se mit à gueuler comme quoi le hall d'entrée n'était pas un hôtel, tandis que Fran prenait les mesures du gardien de la Tempête pour le costume de son enterrement, semblant réjouit. Xanxus arriva et dit:

OYE LES DECHETS! C'est quoi c'bordel?!

-Bel-Senpai est presque mort! fit Fran l'air presque ravi.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 'DIS PAS DE CONNERIE ENFOIRE!

L'argenté porta alors son comparse, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, lui retirant ses affaires pour lui mettre un pyjama, lui hurlant après comme quoi ça ne serait pas gratuit car son boulot n'était pas de s'occuper des faiblards! Après avoir allongé Belphégor dans son lit, Squalo partit en criant d'autres injures à l'égard du Prince... La nuit sembla longue, le blondinet se réveilla aux alentours de trois heures, il resta allongé, sentant qu'il était fiévreux, les fenêtres de son balcon étaient ouverte et une silhouette familière marchait doucement vers lui, son visage contre l'oreiller. Une main caressa doucement sa joue et il tourna sa tête vers cette main, prête à trancher cette chose impur qui avait osé souiller son visage, mais un sourire immense et sincère, emplit de bonheur se fit sur son visage en voyant Mammon, lui souriant tendrement, il se releva en tenant la main de la violette dans la sienne, son cœur se sentit emplit d'un bonheur sans nom! Peu à peu, la jeune fille sembla changer, ses vêtements se déchiquetèrent et elle eut un sourire sadique, son visage couvert de sang. Elle était vraiment morte! Tout n'était qu'illusion... Pourquoi cette illusion?! Pourquoi lui rappeler la lâcheté de la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé? POURQUOI LE SUICIDE?! La jeune fille disparue dans la nuit, la tête tourné vers Belphégor, lui souriant sadiquement alors qu'il tentait d'attraper sa main qui s'éloignait de plus en plus dans les abysses de la nuit, le Prince se réveilla soudainement dans un sursaut.

Un cauchemar...

_Ne pleures pas..._

Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'entendre?

_Je serais toujours..._

Comme si il entendait l'illusionniste, le Prince ajouta:

Dans mon cœur...

Des visions toutes plus assaillantes les unes que les autres s'immiscèrent dans l'esprit du mafieux... Il tenait Mammon dans ses bras en embrassant son front, il y avait aussi cette fois où il la tenait simplement contre son torse. Ou encore quand ils marchaient main dans la main, ces fois où leurs corps s'exprimaient cette amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit avec des mots.

_Le seul regret de mon existence est de ne t'avoir jamais dis..._

A cet-instant, comme si leurs âmes fusionnaient, on crut entendre leurs deux voix dirent en même temps:

Je t'aime...

_Ton amour m'a donné tant de bonheur et de joie, à toujours je serais tienne et dans ton cœur... Car tu m'as tant exprimé ton amour que j'avais l'impression d'être constamment en overdose de cet amour... Mon dernier souhait serait..._

Que je vive comme si tu étais toujours à mes côtés... Car je serais à jamais tiens.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout les membres de la Varia se tenait dans un cimetière, Xanxus était éloigné des autres, cachant son visage tandis que Fran avait pour la première fois abandonner son masque d'indifférence pour laisser une dernière fois ses expressions le trahir en faisant dévaler des larmes sur ses joues rosées, Léviathan avait le bras posé contre une autre stèle, le visage baissé en pleurant silencieusement tandis que Squalo hurla pour tenter d'étouffer ses larmes qui noyaient sa gorge:

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ESPECE DE DECHET! NE CROIS PAS QU'ON T'OUBLIERA SALETE! TU SERAS ETERNELLEMENT UNE MEMBRE DE LA VARIA, MAMMON L'ILLUSIONNISTE!

Lussuria, en larmes, ne chercha pas à cacher ses émotions, pleurant et sanglotant à chaudes larmes, il se tenait accroupit à côté de Fran, près de l'immense pierre tombale, ses mains contre son visage pour tenter de faire ressortir toute sa souffrance. Belphégor se tenait debout, face à la pierre tombale, une couronne de roses rouges et de primevères dans ses mains, il la déposa au-dessus de la stèle et murmura:

Ushi shi shi~... Éternellement tien. Ti amo Mammon...

Fin~


End file.
